Failsafe Wally's feelings
by Green Adventurer
Summary: He liked her. He liked how her long, blonde hair reminded him of the color of a sunflower. He liked how her snappy comebacks made his insults look weak and child-like.  It was a sucky time to realize it, too. Because Artemis was gone, she was dead.


Disclaimer- Don't own _Young Justice_. Never have, never will.

"Artemis, behind you!"

Artemis froze, her blue eyes widening in shock as the beam of yellow light surged towards her.

'_I'm going to die'_ was her last thought before it hit her, her body outlined in the yellow light before she was gone.

"_Artemis!" _M'gann's voice was high-pitched and rang in the icy tundra silence.

"_Artemis!" _Kid Flash echoed, his green eyes widening to their limits. His voice was laced with anger and sorrow.

"Get inside, all of you." Aqualad ordered.

Wally never heard his order; apparently none of the team did, too lost in his own thoughts.

_She's gone. Artemis. She's dead._ The words echoed in the speedster's head.

"They're dead, "Kid Flash growled. "Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do." His hands clenched into fists.

In the Bioship, M'gann's sorrowful sobs were barely registered through the thick haze clouding Wally's mind.

There was a pain that pulled at his heart and closed his throat.

He banged his fists on one of the desks aboard the Bioship. Kid Flash let out a growl of frustration, anger, and sorrow.

The moment the beam hit her, he'd know.

He'd know that all of those insults and fights and pranks he'd played on her had all been a façade for how he really felt.

He liked her. He liked how her long, blonde hair reminded him of the color of a sunflower. He liked how her snappy comebacks made his insults look weak and child-like.

It was a sucky time to realize it, too. Because Artemis was gone, she was dead.

_**(This part is after Man Hunter explains what happened during the mission)**_

Wally let out a breath and leaned against the door of his room in Mount Justice.

"_All that changed when Artemis died."_

Man Hunter had been right. The entire team had changed and been affected once Artemis was gone.

He had feelings for her and they hadn't lessened since waking up. He still liked her.

Wally stood straight up when a thought struck him. He couldn't be shy. He had to tell her. _Now. _Before it was too late and something bad happened to Artemis.

Something he wouldn't wake up from. Something that wasn't just a training mission.

Wally opened his door and charged down the hall. Robin was playing video games, M'gann was baking all sorts of pastries- Wally promised himself he'd stop by and get some- Conner and Kaldur were training.

They were all distracting themselves from thinking about what had happened.

"Where's Artemis?" Wally asked. There was a slight pause before M'gann frowned and said, "Have you checked her room? She might be in there? Do you want me to help find her?"

It was obvious that the Martian still blamed herself. "Nah, it's cool. I got it." Wally told her before he zipped down a different hall to the archer's room.

"Artemis?"Wally knocked and when no answer came he opened the door slightly and slid in.

She was on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "What Wally?" she snapped.

"I need to talk to you."

"Why? So you can tell me that dying didn't help the team? To remind me that, once again, I can never take Roy's place on the team? _What?_"

"No, this is serious Artemis."

She sat up and it caught Wally's attention that her hair flowed freely. There were tearstains on her face.

"I wanted to tell you that when you died, I was angry and scared and sad. I thought I had lost you forever. And the thought of loosing you scares me. I regret any of the times I hurt your feelings."

"Wally…"

Wally took in a huge breath of air and let it out before continuing. "What I'm trying to say is… I really like you Artemis."

And for their teammates listening outside the door, there was a silence in which nobody was sure what happened.

**A.N~ Could you totally tell that I hadn't planned the part after the training mission was over? I just need more words so I think that part was pretty sucky. You can imagine whatever you want to happen next. Did Artemis shoot him with one of her arrows cuz she doesn't like him? Did they share a looooooong, passionate kiss after that? IT'S UP TO YOU! **

**Review if you love pie.**

**Review if you loved it.**

**Review if you think Hobos are cool**

**REVIEW FOR ANY REASON AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!**


End file.
